gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Takes Two to Fall In Love
Takes Two to Fall In Love is the title of the fifth episode in season four and is the seventy-ninth episode overall. It was written by Finchblashtynn. Plot Glee: Soul Talent, 4x5, Takes Two to Fall In Love What you missed last week: We got to follow around the Vocal Reapers. Turns out, not all of them are witches. Eric has feelings towards Codi, but she keeps blowing him off for unknown reasons. A new French exchange student joined their club, Chanson. She and Casper Raven hit it off much to Hex Hours’ dismay. Wesley Jarx’s father is in ICU because of his lung cancer and over all of that, Lyric likes Eric in more than friendlier ways. What you missed with the New Directions is another story. Abley likes Nash, even though she is in a relationship and so is he. To make matters more hectic, Piper likes Nash to. Madison has a crush on Chase, but he also has a bitchy girlfriend. '' ''And that’s what you missed on Glee: Soul Talent! -x- DUETS was written in bold dry erase marker on the whiteboard when the students arrived in Glee the next day. "Duets,” Mr. Schue announced as they took their seats. “This week…we’re doing duets.” "I pick—“ Madison started, but Mr. Schue stopped her. “Aht! I ''will be picking your duet partners out of this,” Mr. Schue pulled a black top hat out from behind him, “hat.” “A top hat?” announced River. “So cliché.” "I’d rather pull a rabbit out of the hat and sing a duet with ''it, than with any of you,” Piper murmured, looking at Madison. She narrowed her eyes. "Well good because no one wants to be your partner,” Madison retorted back at Piper. "Stop it guys,” Mr. Schue interrupted. If he didn’t, it would be WWIII with them. “We’re a team, family, remember that,” Mr. Schuester snapped, looking disappointed in Madison and Piper. Madison crossed her arms over her chest and whipped her hair back dramatically. "Okay, so first off, River, your partner will be…” Mr. Schue announced. He reached in the hat and pulled out a folded slip of paper. “Hunter,” he told River. River looked towards Hunter and gave her a friendly smile. Hunter smiled back. "Chris, your partner is Chase.” Chase and Chris happened to be sitting relatively close together. Chase fist pounded Chris. "Simone, you will be with Austynn.” Austynn looked at Simone who looked back at him. They shared an awkward glance because they hadn’t really spoke to each other. Austynn never really spoke to anyone, only to give them a mean lecture. "Madison, your partner is,” Mr. Schue started. When he saw the slip of paper containing Madison’s duet partner, he sighed, wondering if he should switch it. “Piper,” he announced. Piper and Madison needed to get along to perform at Sectionals. The New Directions needed to be united. Plus, Piper could pick up some tips from Madison, seeing as them being a grade different. "What?” Madison screeched when she learned she was partnered with her arch nemesis. “No. No way. I am not working with her!” Piper retorted, shooting daggers at Madison. "Yes you are. You are both working together and I don’t want to hear another peep out of you!” ''Mr. Schue roared. Madison scoffed and leaned back in her seat, wishing a miracle would happen. Abley gave Madison a reassuring glance, but nothing anyone could do—accept for maybe Chase to kiss her and ask her to run away with her—would make her day any better. Mr. Schuester called out the next set of partners, wanting to just stop the argument. “Nash and Abley.” Abley felt the world stop for a split second. This could not get any better. Her heart raced as Nash looked over at her. She saw a little grin on his face, but it ended as quickly as it started. Her heart faltered a bit, but all Abley could hear was the blood pumping in her eyes. It was only a few weeks and he already made her heart stutter and her palms sweaty. Nash felt a small smile creep on his face. From the first time he saw Abley, he knew she was different. She was just so caring and had the most beautiful eyes in the world. She wasn’t hot or sexy, exactly, like Ivy, who always tried wearing tight clothing to get his attention. Abley was beautiful. She was the symbol of innocent. Sometimes girls liked to be called beautiful versus hot or sexy—thought Abley was ''very hot, but she was beautiful over all. "Luna, your duet partner is Taylor,” Mr. Schue said. Luna smiled brightly. Out of the corner of her eye, Luna saw Abley give her a thumbs up. Codi and Bent were also paired together. They gave each other a small nod and waited for Mr. Schuester to call out the last two people’s names. Logan and Skylier’s names were called last. Logan smiled to himself, very ''happy at the arrangement. “Well, I hope you’re all happy with your duet partners. Take your time to practice, but all homework assignments are due by this Friday,” Mr. Schue said. -x- "Look, we don’t need to ''talk to each other. We can just pick a good duet and sing it and get over with it,” Madison suggested. Piper and her have been bickering back and forth in the choir room for around a good hour trying to pick the perfect song. "It’s called duets for a reason. We need to talk to arrange vocals and choreography,” retorted Piper. She placed her hands on her hips, like that made her any more superior. “Fine. I guess we have to talk. But just know, I only tolerate you. I won’t let a freshman like you boss me around,” Madison snapped. Piper looked at Madison, full on angry now. “Maybe if you were nicer, you would let me be the captain of the New Directions along with Nash, instead of co-captains, stuck with Chase,” Piper replied in a snarky way. "Maybe if you were nicer, you’d have friends!” Madison yelled back. Piper looked at Madison with tears swelling in her eyes. Piper shook her head at Madison, then ran out of the choir room, leaving Madison by herself. And to make matters worse, they still had to pick a song to sing. -x- Skylier and Logan sat on stools in the auditorium on the stage. "So…” Logan spoke, interrupting the awkward silence. Skylier looked around him at the vacant auditorium. “So…” he replied. “Are you okay, Sky? You look a little uncomfortable,” Logan pointed out. Skylier was twitching in his seat, his blue eyes anxious and his slender fingers gripping the stool. Skylier looked up at Logan. “Uh, yeah. I’m fine. Did you pick a song?” Skylier asked. No. This whole twenty minutes were filled with me just staring at you trying to figure out if you really do play for my team, if you haven’t noticed. '' “Not yet. I think I should get to know you better to understand what you’re feeling so we can pick a perfect duet,” Logan announced. Skylier nodded in agreement, feeling the same way. “I’ll go first,” Logan told Skylier, noticing how Skylier was waiting for Logan to start talking. “I’m Logan John Klein, yes, like the designer, which I am a fan of, by the way.” Skylier looked at Logan. Logan cleared his throat. “I’m just going to come out and say it: I don’t know if you heard, but I’m gay.” Logan peered at Skylier, waiting for his reaction to his admittance. Skylier just gulped. You could practically feel the tension in the air. "I have been open about it for about—two years, which was when I was in eighth grade. My parents have been very supportive about it since I told them. Now, I’m fifteen, but my birthday’s on October 16th, so I’m almost sixteen. My favorite color is probably…a nice orange. I have a cat that’s fat, lazy, and old, but I’ve had him since I was five when my hamster ran away,” Logan finished. “Now, enough about me, what about you?” Instead of getting Skylier’s life story and ''maybe, Logan would admit, Skylier’s coming out of the closet speech, he got four words. “I get bullied a lot.” Flashbacks and memories filled Logan’s head. He was bullied when he was younger, constantly at that. Logan was just speechless, until he opened his mouth. “I was bullied, too, when I was younger. M-my parents tried to do something, but there’s only so much they can do against this horrible ''system. I was just in misery,” Logan confessed. -x- Skylier knew that Logan was openly gay when he’d met him at the New Directions’ auditions, and he admired Logan for that—you know, being out and proud. He had a sneaking suspicion that Logan was onto his closeted sexuality. He listened contently as Logan told Skylier more about his life, and even chuckled a bit. But when Logan also told him that he was bullied, Skylier knew ''exactly how Logan felt. Like you were a caged animal, fearing where ever you went and who ever talked to you. Alone. -x- A spark ignited as Logan said that one word. Logan: So scared of breaking it That you won't let it bend, And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send Sometimes these cuts are so much Deeper then they seem You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be Logan and Skylier: So let me be, And I'll set you free I am in misery, There ain't nobody who can comfort me, Oh yeah Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me, Oh yeah Girl you really got me bad You really got me bad Now I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna get you back Skylier: Your salty skin and how It mixes in with mine The way it feels to be Completely intertwined Not that I didn't care, It's that I didn't know It's not what I didn't feel, It's what I didn't show So let me be, And I'll set you free Logan and Skylier: I am in misery And there ain't nobody who can Comfort me, oh yeah Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah Girl you really got me bad You really got me bad And now I'm gonna get you back Now I'm gonna get you back Skylier: You say your faith is shaken, Logan: And you may be mistaken Skylier: You keep me wide awake And waiting for the sun Logan: I'm desperate and confused, So far away from you Skylier: I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to roam Logan and Skylier: Why do you do what you do to me, yeah? Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah? Why do you do what you do to me yeah? Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah? I am in misery, And there ain't nobody who can Comfort me, oh yeah Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah Girl you really got me bad You really got me bad And now I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna get you back Girl you really got me bad You really got me bad And now I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna get you back Girl you really got me bad You really got me bad And now I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna get you back Girl you really got me bad You really got me bad Now I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna get you back "That was amazing!” Logan praised as the music to Maroon 5’s ‘Misery’ ended by the band. Skylier blushed and tried to hide his face without anvil. "Not so shabby yourself,” Skylier replied to Logan. Logan smiled at Skylier, who smiled shyly back. “What did you do about the bullying?” Skylier asked, surprising Logan. Logan looked awkwardly back at his duet partner. “I became proud of who I was—am, and they learned to accept that. When I’m proud and open, they can’t touch me.” -x- "Everyone, let’s give a hand for our first pair: Taylor and Luna!” Mr. Schue announced with a clap. The other students clapped along in the choir room the next day. "Today we’re going to be singing, ‘Edge of Glory’ by Lady Gaga,” Luna announced. Taylor pointed to the band. On cue, they started the song. Luna: There ain't no reason you and me should be alone, Tonight, yeah, baby Taylor: Tonight yeah baby And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Luna: Tonight) I need a man that thinks its right when it's so wrong, Tonight, yeah, baby Taylor: Tonight, yeah, baby Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight Taylor and Luna: It's hard to feel the rush, To brush the dangerous I'm gonna run right to, To the edge with you, Where we can both fall far in love I'm on the edge of glory, And I'm hanging on a moment of truth, Out on the edge of glory, And I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge, The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, I'm on the edge of glory, And I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you Luna: Another shot before we kiss the other side Tonight, yeah, baby, Luna: Tonight, yeah, baby, I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight (Luna: Alright, alright) Put on your shades ‘Cause I'll be dancing in the flames, Tonight, yeah, baby Taylor: 'Tonight, yeah, baby, It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight ('Luna: Alright, aright) Luna and Taylor: It's hard to feel the rush, To brush the dangerous I'm gonna run right to, To the edge with you Where we can both fall far in love I'm on the edge of glory, And I'm hanging on a moment of truth Out on the edge of glory, And I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge, The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, I'm on the edge of glory, And I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you I'm on the edge with you I'm on the edge with you I'm on the edge of glory, And I'm hanging on a moment of truth Out on the edge of glory, And I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge, The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, I'm on the edge of glory, And I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you At the end of the song, the New Directions clapped. Luna and Taylor were sweating from all the dancing they did around the choir room. "That was great! I honestly didn’t think Edge of Glory could be turned into a duet, but you guys did a fantastic job of it!” Mr. Schuester enthusiastically admitted. Luna smiled at Taylor, who smiled back and gave Luna a small thumbs up. Luna’s heart went wild as she tried to control it. -x- Austynn and Simone were in the local Lima park, her sitting on a bench and him standing next to the blue bench. Simone had tried to talk to Austynn, but either he didn’t like talking, didn’t like her, or wasn’t good with small talk. "Can I ask you a question?” Simone asked, cutting the awkward tension. Austynn shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. Simone took that as a yes. "Why do you never talk to anyone? Why do you care so much about betrayal?” Simone wondered. Austynn sighed. “Well, first, that was two questions. Second of all, it’s really none of your business. And third of all, I’ll tell you because you seem like a nice girl, but I don’t want to ruin you with my sad and depressing story.” "A little dramatic, aren’t you?” Simone chuckled. Simone swore if blind people could, Austynn was glaring at her. “Sorry,” she mumbled. “Let’s just say, I’ve faced through the tough parts in life. I know it’s not all party ‘till you pass out or shop ‘till you drop. I’ve experienced betrayal first hand. I don’t want to be thrown under the bus. I’m blind. When your blind or when you feel the way I feel every day I come to school, you just want to feel special. To be noticed,” Austynn explained. Simone nodded. She didn’t know what else to do, so she just listened. Simone: Do you ever feel, Like a plastic bag, Drifting through the wind Wanting to start again Do you ever feel, Feel so paper thin Like a house of cards, One blow from caving in Do you ever feel Already buried deep 6 feet under screams But no one seems to hear a thing Do you know that there's Still a chance for you 'Cause there's a spark in you, You just gotta ignite the light, And let it shine Just own The night Like the 4th of July 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe" Austynn: You don't have to feel, Like a wasted space, You're original, Cannot be replaced If you only knew What the future holds After a hurricane Comes a rainbow Simone and Austynn: Maybe your reason why All the doors are closed So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road Like a lightning bolt, Your heart will glow And when it's time, You'll know You just gotta ignite the light, And let it shine Just own The night like the 4th of July 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe" Simone: Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon It's always been inside of you, you, you And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough Austynn and Simone: 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe" Austynn: Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon "See?” Simone said with a kick in her voice. “You’re a real star, Austynn. You may think that you’re dull and don’t shine brightly, but when you let all your emotion out, you’re a firework. You can be a real star.” Austynn blushed. “You’re just being kind. I’m no star. I don’t shine. I’m blind and nothing can change that. It will haunt me forever.” Simone looked at Austynn. He really opened up in the song, so much so that you could see inside of his soul, feel his feelings, but as soon as he realized it, he closed himself off again. Simone sighed. -x- "Alright, let’s hear it up for Chase and Chris!” Mr. Schue announced. Chase and Chris were at the front of the class. Chase nodded to Chris who pointed to the band. They started playing the instrumental. Chase: Where did you come from baby And ooh won't you take me there Right away won't you baby Chris: Tendoroni you've got to be Spark my nature, sugar fly with me Chase and Chris: Don't you know now is the perfect time We can make it right, hit the city lights Then tonight ease the lovin' pain Just let me take you to the max Chase: I want to love you (P.Y.T.) Pretty Young Thing You need some lovin' (T.L.C.) Tender Lovin' Care And I'll take you there Chris: I want to love you (P.Y.T.) Pretty Young Thing You need some lovin' (T.L.C.) Tender lovin' care And I'll take you there Anywhere you wanna go Nothin' can stop this burnin' Desire to be with you Gotta get to you baby Won't you come, It's emergency Cool my fire yearnin' honey, Come set me free Chase: Don't you know now is the perfect time We can dim the lights just to make it right In the night Hit the lovin' spot I'll give you all that I've got Chris and Chase: I want to love you (P.Y.T.) Pretty Young Thing You need some lovin' (T.L.C.) Tender Lovin' Care And I'll take you there I want to love you (P.Y.T.) Pretty Young Thing You need some lovin' (T.L.C.) Tender Lovin' Care And I'll take you there Chris (with New Directions): 'Pretty Young Things, repeat after me I said Na Na Na (Na Na Na) Na Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na) Na Na Na (Na Na Na) I said Na Na Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na) '''Chris and Chase (with New Directions): '''I'll take you there, take you there I want to love you (P.Y.T.) Pretty Young Thing You need some lovin' (T.L.C.) Tender Lovin' Care And I'll take you there I want to love you (P.Y.T.) Pretty Young Thing You need some lovin' (T.L.C.) Tender Lovin' Care I'll Take You There "Great job, guys!” Mr. Schuester praised. Chase and Chris bro-hugged each other and went to sit back down with the rest of their class. -x- "Ugh! You are so ''frustrating!” exclaimed Hunter. She was in the halls of the high school, enjoying her week, when a particular someone just had to ruin it. River had come up to her, demanding to just pick a duet song so they could get through with the week and never talk to each other again. "Well I’m sorry for wanting to finish my homework!” River retorted. Under his breath, he murmured, “Maybe I should just tell Mr. Schue my partner won’t cooperate.” "If you’d stop being so bossy, I’d actually help you with your song!” Hunter roared. '“Our song. And if you’d turn up at the correct time, I’d try to reason with you!” River spat back. It was always hot and cold with Hunter, and it was exhausting. Hunter turned around and walked down the hall, not wanting to bother with River and his flair for dramatics. River sighed and watched Hunter retreat down the hallway. “Why do girls have to be so confusing?” River asked himself, and turned away, walking down the other way. -x- “The week’s almost over, Piper. Just pick something!” Madison, frustrated, demanded. The two were back into the choir room, looking through Broadway song books. "I don’t know whether to pick RENT or Les Misérables!” Piper yipped back, rifling through big spine books. Madison sighed. “Why not Wicked?” -x- The two girls stood in front of their peers, ready to start their song in the choir room. Piper was happy that she and Madison picked a song to preform before the week was up. Even though they practically hated each other’s guts, Piper had to admit she and Madison actually had a lot in common. '''Piper: Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game Madison: Too late for second guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes and leap Piper and Madison: It's time to try defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity And you won't bring me down! Madison: I'm through accepting limits 'Cause someone says they're so Piper: '''Some things I cannot change But till I try, I'll never know '''Madison: Too long I've been afraid of Piper: Losing love I guess I've lost Madison: '''Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost... '''Madison and Piper: I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down! I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down Bring me down Ohhhhh, ohhhhh “Great choice, girls,” Mr. Schue applauded. “I have to give it to you. I know you guys don’t get a long, but it’s nice to see two great voices joining together in this amazing song.” Madison nudged Piper in the ribs as a friendly jibe. Piper smiled at Madison, as the two girls sat back down in their seats. -x- Nash and Abley were practicing their duet in the choir room. Nash was playing the guitar, while Abley marveled over Nash’s muscular arms. Nash: I was born In the arms Of imaginary Friends Abley: Free to roam, Made a home Out of everywhere I've Been Nash: Then you come on crashing in Abley: Like the realest thing Nash: Trying my best to understand Abley: All that your love can bring Nash and Abley: '''Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation Half of my heart takes time Half of my heart's Got a right mind to tell you that I can't keep lovin' you, '''Nash: Can't keep lovin' you Nash and Abley: Oh, with half of my heart Nash: I was made To believe I'd never love somebody Else, Made a plan, Stay the man Who can only love himself Abley: Lonely was the song I sang 'Till the day You came Showing me another way And all that my love can bring Nash and Abley: Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation Half of my heart takes time Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you That I can't keep lovin' you, Abley: Can't keep lovin' you Nash and Abley: Oh, with half of my heart, With half of my heart Nash: Your faith, Is strong, But I can only fall short for so long, Abley: '''Down the road, Later on You will hate that I never gave more to you Than half of my heart '''Nash: But I can't stop lovin' you, Abley: '''I can't stop lovin' you '''Nash: I can't stop lovin' you, Abley: I can't stop lovin' you, Nash: I can't stop lovin' you With half of my Nash and Abley: Half of my heart, Oh half of my heart Half of my heart's got a real good imagination Half of my heart's got you Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you That half of my heart won't do Half of my heart is a shot gun wedding To a bride with a paper ring And half of my heart is the part of a man Who's never truly loved anything Nash: Half of my heart, Abley: Ooh Nash: Oh half of my heart Abley: Ooh Nash: '''Half of my heart, '''Abley: Ooh Nash and Abley: Oh, half of my heart Half of my heart, Oh half of my heart "That was great!” Abley announced. She watched Nash gently set his guitar on its stand. Abley went to sit on one of the provided chairs. She reached into her purse and grabbed two water bottles and handed one to Nash. "Thanks.” Nash smiled his signature, a bit crooked grin with that mischievous hint and a troubled look in his perfect blue eyes—the smile that Abley liked to fantasize was just for her. She blushed at the thought, but quickly took a sip of water, trying to cover it up. After a moment of silence, Abley spoke up. “You’re really good, Nash. I didn’t think people like you had the guts to do something like this,” Abley admitted. Nash answered, “people like me?” "People who usually don’t look like they care about things like this,” Abley answered, embarrassed. Nash took the seat next to Abley. "Well, we all look different on the outside, but it’s in the inside that counts, right?” Nash asked. “Besides, I’m not like those people. I’m not like my girlfriend. I believe I have something to live for. My parents are…not kid safe. They are prejudice and judgmental. They’re also rich. They never had time with me. Or my brother. My nanny was like my parent. I just thought this was normal when I was younger. When I got older, I realized that my parents just didn’t care about me. They never showed any support in me. My parents raised me to be a monster. I didn’t like what they were doing to me. I started doing bad things. I vandalized things. I stole. I bullied kids. I can’t ever shake the feeling that I built myself this monster, this life I’m living. I can’t shake that I’m worse than the life my parents set me on.” Nash told. Abley took a minute to register everything. After a moment, she spoke, “why are you telling me this?” Nash shrugged. “It’s so easy to talk to you, I guess.” Abley didn’t know what overcame her. This big feeling of lust and want just overtook her. Before she knew what was happening, Abley put her soft, delicate hand on Nash’s. She felt the chilling adrenaline rush. Before Nash knew what was happening, Abley leaned in and placed her soft, rose pink lips on Nash’s. It was silk on sandpaper and vise versa. Nothing could compare. It was all old and new rolled into one. Like meeting an old friend or coming home. The kiss didn’t feel like one of those cliché kisses on movies with fireworks. It felt comforting. It felt like the memories of your younger self, once believing in Santa Clause. Most of all, Abley felt protected. She felt like Nash could do no wrong. Getting caught up in the intense moment, neither one of them spotted someone flash a picture of their secret kiss. The short lived burning sensation had died when Nash pulled away seconds later. When Abley opened her eyes, she saw confusion in Nash’s eyes. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Before Abley could explain herself, Nash stood up quickly and grabbed his things. Abley watched with brewing tears forming in her eyes as the boy she lusted after ran away. THE END Summary Will declares it duets week so the kids can learn more about each other. Will makes the kids pick partners from hats. This episode could change relationships. When Abley picks Nash’s name from the hat, why does her heart beat faster? Why does Luna feel so happy when Taylor picks her name? Logan changes Skylier’s life. How does Austynn finally open up to the world? Beware of Piper when she picks Madison’s name from the hat. How does Rinter start? Songs 'Starring *'Samuel Larsen as Taylor Duhnn *'Avan Jogia' as Chris Samsung *'Taylor Swift' as Abley Summers *'Victoria Justice' as Madison Passo *'Janet McCurdy' as Luna Alster *'Danni Shay' as Codi Saccio *'Emerald Green' as Piper Sageton *'Hunter Parrish' as Skylier Nipp *'Nina Dobrev' as Hunter Shepard *'Landon Liboiron' as Logan Klein *'James Gaisford' as Chase Gilmore *'Niall Horan' as Bent O' Neil *'Alexander Ludwig' as Austynn Bledsoe *'Keegan Allen' as Nash Forbes *'Tyler Blackburn' as River Collins *'Danielle Campbell' as Simone Camby *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester Trivia *Second episode with the most songs *Edge of Glory and Firework were already preformed before *Turning point for many characters *Second longest episode (first being The Geek Inside of Us All) with 5,110 words, 10 less taht TGIUA Song Covers DG.png EOGs4.png Fireworks4.png HOMH.png Misery.png PYT (PYT).png Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 4